Arriving at LexCorp/Battling the Crime Syndicate/Lex, Archerina, and Gasket's true colors
This is how Arriving at LexCorp, Battling the Crime Syndicate, and Lex, Archerina, and Gasket's true colors goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of LEGO DC Super Villains. then see the villains and our heroes approaching LexCorp guard stops them Guard: I'll need to see some I.D. Divatox: You want some I.D., then look right there. at the picture of Lex Guard: That guy looks taller. moves the guard out of the way enter inside LexCorp Thomas: Getting to their base is the only way to defeat the Crime Syndicate. Rito Revolto: Ah, my large blue friend, at least we have a plan. Faith: It's worth a shot. Mac Grimborn: You're sure? Rito Revolto: Ah, don't be so negative! enter the tower of LexCorp sees it empty look around Mac Grimborn/Knock Out: Strange. see the others defeated sees Killer Frost The Rookie: Frost! runs to her gets her up The Rookie: Are you okay? Killer Frost: I'm fine. Black Adam: It's as if they were waiting for us. looks at Black Adam they hear Ultraman Ultraman: Of course, we were. looks shocked Gasket, and Archerina approach the Crime Syndicate Lex Luthor: They are all yours. Ultraman: Your so-called ally Lex and his friends Gasket and Archerina told us that you were coming. looks enraged Lloyd Garmadon: What's that supposed to mean? Prince Gasket: We couldn't allow this attack to succeed, Lloyd. looks angry Superwoman: You, Gasket, and Archerina did well, Lex. Lex Luthor: The three of us would like our share of Earth when you're finished. approaches Ultraman Lloyd Garmadon: I'd watch them, Ultraman. The Joker: The Green Ninja's right. I don't think they can be trusted. throws Joker the elevator takes Joker and the other villains down yells Wesley Collins/Goldar: Oh! Baron screams growls looks angry he unsheathes his sword Baron looks at Mac as they nod their heads Black Adam: Well, I came here for a fight! Sinestro: Get them! battle the Syndicate and Iron Baron fight Owlman and Lloyd handle Superwoman Black Adam, and Gorilla Grodd battle Sea King and Goldar deal with Johnny Quick shoots Superwoman confronts Ultraman Killer Frost, Captain Boomerang, and Deadshot deal with Grid Grid: Grid... Online. battle Grid and his robots Grid: The Earth will be ours. knocks down Grid grabs Rookie Grid: Have a nice day. Frost saves Rookie power is depleted Grid: Power failure. I must recharge my systems to continue. recharges Deadshot: He's lowering his defenses. Quick! Attack him while we can! attacks Grid Killer Frost: Good work, Rookie. Grid: A temporary setback. Goldar: Oh! battle more of Grid's robots grabs Killer Frost Grid: Have a nice day. saves Killer Frost retreats Grid: Recharge necessary. begins to recharge Killer Frost: Rookie, quick! electrifies Grid begins to fall apart Grid: Have a... nice... day... gets launched into the air and breaks apart upon landing Grundy, Harley, Kai and Nya deal with Deathstorm Deathstorm: Ha. I always knew Grid was nothing more than scrapmetal. You won't deal with me so easily. Nya: Not uneasy, Deathstorm. Catwoman: Wow. So much for "team spirit". Harley Quinn: Yeah, with friends like those... yadda, yadda, yadda! Solomon Grundy: Grundy not want to be fire man's friend. and Deathstorm clash their powers he grabs Nya and throws her to a wall becomes enraged Kai: Nya! NO!! gets up, coughing battles Deathstorm attends to Nya helps Kai knock down Deathstorm is defeated comforts Kai hears something villains exit the elevator chuckles is free The Joker: Right. Now, I wanna have a word with Lex, Gasket, and Archerina. carries Nya looks worried Mac Grimborn: Is she gonna be okay? Diabolico: Merely a flesh wound. Don't worry, Kai. She'll live. looks relived to hear Diabolico say that Elgar: Thanks for the details. chuckles appears see the Syndicate fighting their friends groans facepalms Lord Zedd: Ultraman reminds me of Goldar. Goldar: Oh! Lex finds something he finds the Syndicate's technology Lex Luthor: Yes, of course. That makes sense. nods her head watches discovers the Boom Tube Ultraman: Luthor, Gasket, Archerina! No! Don't touch that. Owlman: You don't know what you're doing! Prince Gasket: Oh, but we do. Using your technology, we'll soon get rid of anyone who opposes our rule... hero, or villain. Superwoman: You tricked all of us? looks angry looks enraged Lex Luthor: We're going to get rid of you. Just like you got rid of the Justice League. The Rookie: That's it! I've had enough with you! You traitor! uses his powers to tamper with the controls looks surprised Lex Luthor: No! What are you doing?! screams in frustration is still using his powers cackles looks surprised villains watch as Rookie is still using his powers looks impressed chuckles thinks of something gets an idea Archerina overloads the Boom Tube Harley, Killer Frost, and the Rookie get in separate portals a fire planet appears Gasket, and Archerina look shocked Apokolips, we see General Venjix in Darkseid's throne room General Venjix: We finally found the artifact's location. Desaad Desaad, get Darkseid. Desaad: As you wish, General Venjix. leaves